1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a sound recording device to which an external microphone can be connected.
2. Related Art
There is known a sound recording device capable of being connected with an external microphone (external sound pickup device) and capable of picking up sound with the external microphone. JP-A-2009-194890 discloses a configuration for automatically determining types of plural kinds of audio apparatuses in such a sound recording device.
This conventional sound recording device determines a type of the audio apparatus based on impedances of channels of the audio apparatus such as the external microphone connected to a jack interface of the sound recording device. With this configuration, using only one jack interface, the sound recording device can be adapted to plural kinds of audio apparatuses.